


The Gift

by yavannauk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Arthur can surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

The winter celebrations in Camelot are far more lavish than anything that Merlin has ever experienced before. Back in Ealdor, the depths of winter meant hoarding whatever food you'd set aside at the harvest so that you wouldn't go hungry before spring arrived. In Camelot there are a succession of feasts, each one more extravagant than the one before. It makes Merlin feel a little guilty, thinking of his mother, as he watches the court enjoy their elaborate meals.

Later, as he walks back to Arthur's chambers with him, the prince seems to sense his preoccupation.

"This is supposed to be a joyous time," Arthur says, a little into his cups. "You do not seem very joyous tonight, Merlin."

Merlin doesn't answer until the door of Arthur's room is closed behind them. "I'm sorry, sire. It's hard for me to feel much joy when I know that my mother will be eating far less well than everyone here in Camelot tonight."

He kneels in front of the fire, building it up until the flames are roaring warmly in the hearth. A sudden touch on his shoulder startles Merlin and he looks up to find Arthur standing over him.

"That was thoughtless of me," Arthur says. "I'm sorry."

"Ealdor isn't your concern," Merlin replies. "It's just... difficult sometimes."

"No, I understand, Merlin." Arthur squeezes his shoulder. "I shouldn't take what we have here in Camelot for granted."

Merlin carefully gets to his feet and Arthur moves with him. It's a long moment before Arthur finally lets his hand fall back to his side.

"Go and get some rest," he says kindly. "I can see to my own needs tonight."

"Thank you, sire," Merlin says. "Good night." He gives a small smile as he turns and leaves the room.

Merlin thinks no more of their conversation until a message arrives from his mother, thanking him for his generosity in sending supplies for the village. It's the first Merlin has heard of it, but he knows at once who was actually responsible for the gift. He stares down at the letter in his hands and smiles.


End file.
